


Причина любить Лос-Анджелес

by mila007



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Enemy Lovers, Humiliation, M/M, RPF, Rival Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено для команды WTF Sport 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Причина любить Лос-Анджелес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gotta Love LA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177362) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Sport 2015.

Джонни уже домывал руки, когда дверь открылась. Он бросил автоматический взгляд на входящего в туалет мужчину. И почему он не удивился, когда увидел Эвана? Вся ситуация напомнила ему плохо срежиссированную мыльную оперу, и от этого захотелось смеяться. Собственно, поэтому прилетать в Лос-Анджелес было изначально плохой идеей.  
Джонни перевел взгляд на зеркало, и увидел Эвана, застывшего за его спиной.  
– Двое мужчин, столкнувшиеся в подозрительно пустом туалете, – невыразительно, будто разговаривая сам с собою, произнес Джонни. – Это всегда заканчивается одним из двух – либо дракой, либо сексом.  
Эван неподвижно стоял у двери и молчал, так что Джонни неспешно домыл руки, сосредоточенно глядя на стекающую в раковину мыльную пену.  
– И поскольку я вижу, что ты теряешься в догадках, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он, – то под сексом я подразумевал отсос.  
На миг между ними воцарилась неловкая тишина, в которую вмешивался шум бегущей воды, приглушенные звуки музыки и голоса – привычный клубный фон.  
– Я не хочу с тобой драться, – наконец сказал Эван.  
Волна жара, накрывшая Джонни, была внезапной и всепоглощающей.  
Он резким движением выключил воду и дернул на себя бумажное полотенце.  
– Забавно, – и это прозвучало очень зло. – Мне казалось, ты только этого и добиваешься.  
– Окей, слушай, – начал было Эван. Джонни смотрел в зеркало, которое беспощадно отражало все резкие, нервные движения его рук. – Это было плохой идеей, мне не стоило… Забудь, я…  
Но Джонни не мог оставить это просто так. Не после всех этих месяцев. Не после той вечности, которую они потратили на то, чтобы научиться делать вид, будто им безразлично пребывание в одной комнате друг с другом. Притворяться равнодушными тогда, когда ощущение чужого присутствия всепоглощающе.  
– Ты знаешь, – прервал Джонни его сбивчивую речь. – Я действительно ненавижу тебя за все то, что ты говоришь обо мне после Ванкувера. Но знаешь, что мне нравится? Мне нравится то, что ты сам дал мне шанс рассказать всей стране, кто ты такой на самом деле. Так что… – он повернулся, обираясь бедром на мраморную стойку умывальника. – Почему такая шлюха, как ты, еще не на коленях?  
– Джонни, – говорит Эван, и в любой другой ситуации подобное начало просто привело бы Вейра в ярость. Но сейчас Эван произносит это настолько беспомощно, чуть ли не выстанывая чужое имя. Черные джинсы, в которые одет Лайсачек, слишком тесные и совершенно не скрывают его возбуждения.  
– Продолжай, – хмыкнул Джонни. – Или спрячешься в кабинке?  
– Ты просто невозможен, ты знаешь об этом? – спросил Эван, но его глаза жадно смотрели на Вейра, когда он прошел мимо него к кабинкам. И в следующий миг он уже в самой дальней, и Джонни вместе с ним, запирая их на замок.  
– Если ты будешь умницей, – сказал Джонни, откинувшись на кафельную стену и расстегнув ширинку, – то я позволю тебе вытащить член из штанов до того, как ты кончишь в них просто от того, что отсасываешь мне.  
В ответ на это Эван издал неразборчивый всхлип, практически упав к чужим ногам.  
Его губы по-прежнему нежные, такой же прекрасной формы и, боже, как Джонни скучал по ним, по тому, как жадно они обхватывали его, как мягко ласкали по всей длине. Он скучал по звукам, которые издавал Эван, по ощущению его волос под руками, по виду коленопреклонного партнера. Джонни скучал по такому количеству совершенно неожиданных для него самого вещей, что это было просто смешно.  
– Блядь, я тебя ненавижу, – выплюнул он, а Эван в ответ начал сосать еще сильнее, старательно вбирая в себя как можно больше горячей плоти, задыхаясь от этих попыток.  
Джонни обхватил ладонью его шею, поглаживая большим пальцем горло и наблюдая за чужим тяжелым дыханием. В этот момент он подумал, что нашел причину любить Лос-Анджелес.  
И она не показалась ему чрезмерно надуманной.


End file.
